Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Alien Emerald
Summary: He was a predator. I was his prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth. But, in that instant, the whole world changed completely. For there were no words to describe the love I felt for him in that moment. EdwardXBella Oneshot


Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**He was a predator. I was his prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth. But, in that instant, the whole world changed completely. For there were no words to describe the love I felt for him in that moment.**

**Disclaimer: all characters and some individual lines of context belong to Stephenie Meyer, and not me. **

**I'm pretty sure all my fans are wondering 'Well, what the hell? She switched to Twilight!!" But, please hold your pitchforks! This is only one chapter, and it will all be over soon. I might do some more twilight in the future, but for now, I'll stick to Teen Titans. Oh, and I bet Edwardjustproposed is going "PUT AWAY YOUR DAMN PITCHFORKS!!" And is threatening to kill the next person who disagrees with my switch…. I assume.**

**A short chapter of the love Bella and Edward share, no matter how different they may be.**

**XX**

His entire marble body was drenched in moonlight, and I could not help but staring. He was sparkling, shimmering in the neon white light and reflecting it from every inch of his body. He was so beautiful, so absolutely unreal that I found it hard to believe that he wasn't a dream. I found it even harder to believe that he was _mine. _Every girl that had ever set eyes on him had wanted him, no doubt. But he had chosen me, out of all the others. I could find no reason as to why I deserved such.

Our eyes did not leave each other. I could barely stand to blink, let alone look away from him. I was shivering, covered in goose bumps that seemed to be permanent on my skin.

"Bella, love, are you cold?" he asked me, cradling me in his arms even though he was as cold as ice. I shook my head fiercely. I did not dare have a blanket separating us from each others' skin, even if it meant my toes falling off. And, surprisingly enough, the goose bumps went away, and I stopped shivering. He was warm to me.

He lay kisses along my neck, down to my collarbone and back up again. I could smell his sweet breath, and it was all I could do to keep from attacking him with my lips. Well, attacking in my sense, anyway.

I wanted to burrow deeper inside his arms, so deep that I would see nothing but him. If he was there, just there in front of me, I could be happy for the rest of my life. I did not need to eat or drink, not even sleep. All I needed was him, every hair and every inch of him. My world was not complete without him. Without him, I had no world.

It was completely inevitable that we could not live without each other. If something happened to the other, the other would die with them. There was no living past the point of the other. Everything would already be dead.

I reached out my hand and found his face, stroking it along his marble cheek. I pulled his face down towards mine, kissing him with as much force as I could manage on a vampire. My heart sped to as fast as it could go, and my breathing turned into gasps. He pulled away, grinning wildly at his absolute favorite thing about me. There was no kiss from him that failed to do that.

His eyes were black tonight. My heart immediately lurched, feeling guilty that he had to suffer through my scent when he was thirsty. It was unfair to him that he had to kiss and smell the one thing that was completely irresistible, all the while feeling desiccated. I frowned at him, and immediately stopped his grinning.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, concern deep in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong," I hesitated. "It's just…you're thirsty, and you have to sit here smelling me." I wrinkled my nose, as if to emphasize my point.

He laughed, a deep throat laugh that sent my heart racing again. "Bella, my love, there is nothing more irresistible than you. Not your blood, but you yourself. Just having you in my arms is enough to completely forget about your blood." His eyes flashed with honesty, and in that moment I was glad he could not read my mind.

I was not afraid of him, heavens no. I was just afraid _for _him. I didn't care if I died in the process, as long as he got what he wanted. I was only afraid that afterwards he would regret it, and he would die as well. That was unavoidable.

He was a predator. I was his prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth. But somehow we had managed to bend the rules of all that is right, completely going against what had been set in stone for thousands of years. He was supposed to be biting me, vegetarian or not, I was irresistible to him. I should have been dead long ago. But here I was, in his arms, in love with a vampire. My vampire.

In that moment, I knew nothing but the truth of my universe. I was in love with Edward Cullen, vampire or not, and we could not be separated. Never before had I felt so strongly about such a statement. But it wasn't a statement. It was pure _fact. _

"I love you," I whispered. He only held me tighter, his lips pressed against my cheek.

"Bella, love, there are no words to describe how much I love you." He kissed me harder, the words muffled against my cheek. "I love you is simply not enough."

I paused for a moment, taking in these words. It was true. Love was completely insignificant next to us. We felt so much more towards each other. The human mind (and vampire mind) was unable to grasp this emotion, something too deep to think about. It was disappointing, since we would be unable to say what we really thought about each other. 'I love you' would seem like an insult.

I breathed deeply, closing my eyes and pressing myself against him. "Then just be here next to me."

We were entangled, every part of our body touching the other, completely enmeshed into one whole. There was no breaking this tie to each other. No matter what we were, no matter what changed, our bond would always be indestructible.

"Forever," he agreed.

For I was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Edward Cullen.

XX

**I think this takes place after Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. I'm not really sure. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Alien**


End file.
